someone back from the dead
by mysterius-lady-n-black
Summary: Olivia learns someone was killed because of her and she was griefing until she gets a phone call which sends her and the Fringe team on a hunt for some answers to what they really know...i suck at summaries but please read and review and sorry for teh rating since am bad at them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _this is my first Fringe story so tell me what you think_

**SUMMARY: **_Charlie was never killed by a shapeshifter and continues after she has to kill the Charlie but she has no idea he was alive; not sure what his wife does but make it seem like a ER nurse for this_

**A/N:**_ this may follow this story once in a while but am trying to catch up with season two but would be helpful if someone can help me catch up with what happened in the season after she killed him (which is where I got watching until my DVD broke and looking for a new one)_

* * *

Olivia was shocked to realize that her partner had been a shapeshifter and she had no idea and what was worse that she had ultimately gotten her best friend killed because someone was after her and had used him to get close to her which was hard to take since they had become closer since learning of her last partner.

She had no idea how she was going to tell Sonia that he wasn't coming home but she thought back to something they talked about a few weeks back

_Sonia caught Olivia at Boston General as she was visiting another agent, "Olivia."_

_The agent turns when someone said her name and sees her partner's wife, "Hey what's up?"_

_"I am worried about Charlie. He has been different after your accident. More closed in and rarely ever comes home anymore. Work?"_

_Olivia had no idea what was going on but also noticed some changes, "Not sure but will talk to him and see what's going on."_

Now she knows she should have realized something was wrong back than but she was to focused with work to notice and when she did have time it was too late. Peter looks up when the doors to the lab open and see Olivia walk inside and knew something happened by the look on her face and walks over to her, "What happened?"

"He was...one of them...how did I not know?"

He walks away and comes back and hands her some water and sits next to her knowing she was blaming herself for her friend's death, "The thing you killed today wasn't him but someone who wanted something and at any means. Nothing is your fault."

"Yeah, but they wanted to get information out of me by getting close to me which lead them to Charlie and now he's dead and that's because of me."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Liv, it's not your fault but whoever started the whole thing and were going to catch them. Come on let's get out of here."

She let him help her up and they headed to her car, "I told Broyls would tell her tonight."

/

Somewhere else in Boston a loan figured woke up and looked around the warehouse he was in and stood up not missing how his head was ready to explode as he did but carefully stood still as he waited for the nausea to pass and headed outside to see it was night and headed towards where he saw lights which turned out to be a small diner and he walked inside to see a small woman in her late 50's who greeted him with a smile and cup of coffee once he sat at the counter, "Can I get you something? Look terrible."

He looked around not seeing anyone else there and sighed, "Where are we?"

She comes back with a bowl of soup, "Just outside of Boston by about a mile. Need some help?"

He drinks some coffee and was happy to hold it down, "Can I make a call?"

She nods before handing him the phone, "Sure call whoever you like hun."

He takes the phone and thinks of someone to call at midnight and dials the one person he knows is always up this late at night- _his partner._

Olivia had let Peter drive since she didn't trust herself at the moment when her phone rang and looked to see an unfamiliar number but answers, "Dunham?"

"Liv?" He said more of a question at hearing her voice.

She was shocked at hearing his voice, "Whose this?"

"Who you think it is? Just Charlie. Need a ride a Ryder's Diner on 46th Ave-"

She knew of the place, "Be there in a minute," she said before hanging up and could see Peter looking at her. "Some one is playing a bad joke."

"Who was that and where are we headed?"

"Someone claiming to be Charlie at Ryder's Diner." He makes a U-turn and heads to the place and she was out of the car before he turned off the engine and heads inside to see the back of the only man in the place and could swear she was seeing a ghost. "How is it your alive?"

He turns his head as she stands next to him, "Liv, what are you talked about?"

"I shot and killed a man who was you this afternoon."

Peter stopped next to both of them not sure what to say, "Look like crap but how?"

"That's what want to know," she hissed and pulled him out to her car and had Peter look in the man's mouth to see three marks on roof. "How the hell?"

Charlie had no idea what was going on, "What the hell? Want to share Bishop?"

Peter decided to explain, "We found a device that the shapeshifters use to transform into another form but when they do they leave behind that persons dead body. On the broken device we found it seems your picture was on it as the last one he became and one she killed earlier shifted into you guess about 3 months ago."

"This afternoon you tried to kill me when I gotten to close."

By this time Peter had texted Astrid who brought over Walter, "What you think?" he asked his father.

Walter looked over the agent, "Need to run a few things in my lab and go from there," he said and handed Peter a syringe which he stabbed him with and was knocked out.

/

_at the lab_

Olivia was pacing the small room which Peter and Walter were working in at the moment while someone who claimed to be Charlie was strapped to a table still knocked out from what he was given until they were able to figure out what was really going on, "Anything?"

Astrid looks at her before shaking her head, "DNA is a match to what is in the system but could be another shifter or something different?"

"How do we know if it's the real one?" Walter asked.

"We already know the person they transform into has to die for that to happen," Peter told him. "That doesn't explain this guy though."

Olivia had an idea, "I know a way to find out," they look at her confused. "We know they are given a file on everything to know about me and who I am close to and work with."

"Yeah, so they can blend in and not get caught. What are you thinking?"

"Something that only the real one would know. Wake him up."

Charlie comes to and looks around, "What the hell?"

Olivia stands next to him, "When we first met what was the thing you said to me? During the raid."

He shakes his head trying to figure out where she was going, "You had been on a tack force trying to take down Irish thugs but not long into it you were ready to bolt after all you weren't use to what was going on and I stopped you and said _'you're gonna be fine'_ but what does that mean?" He noticed was strapped to the table. "Not going to ask."

Peter saw something change in Olivia at hearing his answer, "Livia? Dunham?"

She smirks before looking at Peter, "You can let him up. Sorry about that," she said and watched him be released and pulled him into a hug but whispered. "Scared the shit out of me."

He had no idea what she was going on about but wrapped his arms around her as she started crying and turned to the others in the room, "What is-"

"Seems something you said made her believe you're the real one," Broyls said entering the lab. "Someone explain to me how the hell that is possible."

Everyone looks at Walter, "I have no idea but if this is the real Agent Francis something happened that's different from the last ones but have no idea what could be."

"What do you remember before everything happened?" Astrid asked the question all were wondering.

"Peter and me were searching a building with another agent but split up and once was in a room with a furnace someone jumped down and tackled me but I got a few shots off and hit her before I was knocked out but I was in and out of things for a while and next thing remember was waking up in a warehouse and calling Liv."

Broyls could tell the news was shocking for everyone in the room, "Go home and get some rest and meet back here in the morning."

They all watch him leave and Olivia stands up wiping at her face before Astrid walks over handing Charlie a duffel bag, "I went and picked it up from the Bureau figured you would need something clean to change into so don't go home looking like..." she didn't say anything more.

He nodded his thanks and headed for the office where knew a shower was.

When he comes out and only one there is Olivia who had her back to him and he could tell that whatever had happened seemed to affect her more than she was letting on as he set his bag down resting a hand on her shoulder not missing her wince at the touch, "You okay kiddo?"

She turns to face her best friend who she thought she had lost that day but was glad he was okay, "Now that your here, yeah. Come on Sonia is already mad at you so be warned," he looks at her with dread in his eyes and she knew he was worried for his wife. "She has been worried since you hadn't been yourself for a while and didn't get the chance to tell her."

The ride to his place is in silence and when she pulls up he steps out putting a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks for everything Liv."

She smiles for the first time all day, "Would have done the thing for me but see you in the morning. Night."

He walks inside and makes sure the doors were locked before heading to the bedroom to see Sonia was asleep on her back but he grinned at spying on of his old shirts she was wearing that he once admitted looked better on her than him but he carefully puts on shorts and t-shirt before slipping into bed laying behind her looping an arm around her as she sighed and moves against his chest as he watches her sleep knowing how lucky and close he came to losing everything.

Sonia woke up when he climbed into their bed for the first time in months and loved the feeling of his arm around her which she moved to lay against his warm chest but she sensed something was bothering him but decided to talk about it in the morning and relish what they had at the moment, "I missed you."

He leaned over and kissed her until before needed some air and moved his arm so was under her pillow and the other one still holding her to his chest, "I missed you more than know. Sorry for everything lately just..." he wasn't sure how to put it but knew she understood him. "I love you, Sonia."

"I am glad to have you back and home," she leaned forward this time and kissed him until needed air before closing her eyes. "I love you, Charlie."

He watches as sleep claims her once again and kisses the side of her head before sending off a text and finally getting the best sleep he had in quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _this is my first Fringe story so tell me what you think_

* * *

Peter sighed as he walked into his place and locked the doors and watched Walter walk off to his own room muttering something he didn't catch but he didn't mind as his head was still with Olivia who he figured was making sure Charlie made it home safe. The two men had gotten a little closer over the year they had been briefly working together and especially after the close call the agent had with a genetically altered species and Peter saw another side tonight of Olivia who was saddened with the thought her best friend was dead because someone wanted to get to her but to only learn a few hours later that in fact he was still alive a bit bruised and going to be just fine.

Walter had been running through things in his head after learning of Agent Francis_ (he still called him that since day one)_ was indeed alive and was happy for Olivia and the man because he didn't miss the look of hurt in her eyes when she told them he had been a shapeshifter. He had no idea how the agent survived the transformation but was sure with some more testing they could come up with some reason but for now Peter told him to get some rest and that could wait for morning.

Astrid had not known Charlie all too much but since he was seldomly at the lab for a brief time other than with his brush with death she was shocked to hear the hurt in Olivia's voice earlier when she told them what she had found out about him but the sadness was gone when she saw he was much alive. She too had no idea how was possible but she knew with time they would know but she could also tell the female agent was cautiously watching her partner making sure he was really there.

Olivia sat in her car after dropping Charlie off at home and wasn't sure why she sat there for a while until she drove off and headed to Bishop's house and knocked on the door and not surprised to see Peter standing in the doorway wearing pants and no t-shirt offering her to come inside.

Peter had woken up to someone knocking on the front door and he made his way over and not surprised to see who was standing there as he let's her inside and they sit in silence on the couch just not saying anything and he was waiting for her to say something when he does first, "You okay, Liv?"

She takes the offered whiskey drink and both sip them, "Just exhausted right now after the day we had."

He can't hide the smirk when she moves to lay her head on in his lap after finishing her drink as he drapes a blanket of the both of them. Glancing down at her one last time he closes his eyes finally not sure why she was there but was sure she needed the closeness and didn't want to question how their relationship was changing.

* * *

_in the morning_

Olivia wakes up a few hours later and was surprised she wasn't in her own bed but her head was pounding and looks around to see she was indeed in Bishop's living room as she sits up slowly but her vision blurs for a moment as she closes her eyes before opening them once again to smell coffee, "Okay, Livia?"

She looked to see Peter had a cup of coffee in front of her face and she takes a sip not missing how he knew just how she took her coffee, "Thanks, how..."

He sits across from her on the coffee table, "You stopped by last night after you dropped Charlie off and had a drink before passing out, feeling okay?"

She rolls her eyes at him before drinking her coffee, "Hangover but what did you give me?"

"Jack Daniel's but not that much."

"To much for one day and-" her phone starts ringing. "Dunham?"

It was Astrid, "Harvard Campus Police just responded to someone had broke into the lab last night."

"We will be there shortly but don't send anyone," she said and hungup. "There was a break-in at the lab."

/

Olivia pulls up outside the building where the lab was located and see Astrid waiting for them and once they get there both clear the rooms before allowing Peter and Walter inside who look over the lab which was trashed in all of the rooms and a total mess, "What you think?" Astrid asked. "Who would do this?"

Peter shakes his head, "Think someone was looking for something or someone but what?"

"You don't think this has anything to do with Charlie?"

Walter finds a note on the table there

_**We know your still out there  
and coming for you.  
see you soon,  
CMIYC  
(catch me if you can)**_

"Someone knows he's still alive and going to come for him," Peter said. "Not good."

"But he can protect himself, right?"

"In his state of mind of all that has happened recently not sure."

Olivia shakes her head realizing something was wrong before heading to her car and racing to where Charlie lived while trying his cell phone but there was consistently no answer as she speeds there and gets to the door knocking growing concerned when there was no answer.

Charlie wakes up not knowing what had woken him to smile as Sonia was curled up against his side as he hears some knocking he heads to answer the door, "Livvy?"

She sighs when he opened the door but didn't miss the new marks on his bare chest, "Need to talk at the lab."

He runs a hand through his black hair, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"There was a break-in the lab and we think may have something to do with you since there was a note threatening to come for you."

He pours himself some more coffee, "I will meet you there."

Sonia walks in the room after Olivia leaves and can see him staring off into space and wraps her arms around his chest, "You okay?"

He turns and kisses the top of her head, "Just something up at work so have to head in."

She runs a hand over his bare chest not missing the marks, "Just try and take it easy you look like went five rounds with Mike Tyson."

He grabs his car keys looking briefly for his credentials before remembering the shapeshifter had taken them as he heads to the lab after grabbing coffee for everyone and see Astrid typing away at the computer while Walter was mixing something in beakers as he heads to the office, "What now?"

Olivia looks up before passing him his badge and gun, "Pick them up from Broyls on the way here. You good?"

He grunts before sitting down in a chair passing her a coffee, "Feel like went five rounds with Tyson and seems Sonia thinks look that way but nothing a few weeks worth of decent sleep can't fix but think with everything happening that wont be happening anytime soon but what you find?"

She hands him the note drinking the offered coffee, "Someone was looking for something in the lab but Peter said nothing is missing."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _i decided to throw in the thing about her and him in a raid to fill in something with their friendship/partnership_

* * *

Olivia watches as he slides down into the chair across from her and run a hand over his face but she could tell whatever had happened was really starting to get to him also could tell he probably hadn't slept much or all to well during his time where ever the hell he was held before getting away.

Peter walks to the door, "I am running to get some breakfast but Astrid took Walter to run some errands."

She nods and looks back to her partner before going back to her paperwork, "You okay?"

He shakes his head before there was a shot through the window that was on the door and Charlie falls to the ground with a bullet to his chest. She rushes over pressing against the wound to his chest that was bleeding as she calls 9-1-1 and points her gun to the door but sighs when see Peter, "Someone just shot in here."

He runs over and presses against her hands, "EMT's?"

"Already called and said would be here in minutes but not sure who the hell would shoot him."

Astrid pulls up outside the building where the lab was located to see Olivia climbing in the back of an ambulance but walk over to where Peter was speaking to campus security noticing how his shirt was covered in blood and he seemed not to care that it was but seemed worried about something, "What happened?"

"Someone shot through the window in the lab hitting Charlie in the chest but Olivia is headed to St Vincent's."

Astrid looked as Walter was walking towards the doors but some security guard was stopping him, "It's okay he works there," she said showing him her badge before the man escorts them to the lab. "Anything?"

"Broyls is sending someone to come and process the lab to look for anything not sure if anything was taken until have the chance to look around."

/

_at St. Vincent's Hospital_

Sonia was working the night shift after switching with another doctor that morning after her morning sickness had made an appearance but she was sure it would be over soon but she had yet to tell her husband since he was never home over the last three months for her to have the chance as she heard over the radio they were bringing a FBI agent in after had been shot which she had a bad feeling that she wouldn't like would was the agent that had been shot feeling it she knew that person.

Olivia was riding to the hospital but gasped when his heart had stopped moments before arriving and she was forced to stop in the ER waiting room but she can hear someone calling her name but she realized where she was is where her partner's wife worked and wondered if she was working that night.

Sonia shakes her head when she saw Olivia walking behind some paramedics who wheeled someone into trauma room 2 and rushes over, "What happened?"

"There was a shooting while talking to someone but he didn't have a vest on."

Sonia slid down into a nearby chair putting her head in her hands which were on her knees, "How? He was finally acting like himself last night was the first time he had been home in three months but could tell something was going on especially after you had come over and then he had to leave. What is going on?"

"He has been real busy with work lately but not sure who had shot him-"

"I thought you said he was shot when talking to someone?"

A doctor walked over, "He's stable for now but taking him to surgery to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding which the bullet hit an artery. You can wait up in OR waiting room where more comfortable to wait where someone will come and find you when we know something more about his condition."

Olivia follows her upstairs to the OR waiting room where she heads to the doctor's longe and makes a cup of coffee and tea handing the tea to her friend, "Feeling okay?"

"About a month ago I was throwing up a lot in the mornings so talked to my regular doctor who told me was two months pregnant but with Charlie never home didn't have the chance to tell him. Right now he has been working so long that never home so hope that can get the chance to actually tell him."

/

_a few hours later_

Peter had finished up in the lab trying to go through what had happened but was sure that something more happened while Charlie was away that has someone wanting to come after him wanting him dead but he had a feeling Olivia was struggling with keeping her emotions in check since he had been back. He walked into the waiting room before passing around drinks to both Olivia and Sonia who were waiting to hear news about how the surgery was going as he follows her out of the room.

Olivia leans against the wall sliding down to sit on the floor where he does the same wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Want to tlak about it."

She doesn't look over at him but wipes at her eyes having no idea when their friendship had shifted but she had a feeling that both of them had feelings over each other, "Charlie was my first partner after I joined the bureau and we have had some rough runs but never this bad. My first week after the inital one we had another raid where going after some drug dealers but somehow I got pinned in a warehouse...no one was around but I hear gunshots and the guy who was about to shoot me...he was dead and Charlie shot him. We both had been hit but when I woke up seemed a nurse told me he had barely lefty my side the whole time was knocked out."

"What are you getting at?"

"Look at the cases were investigating but he doesn't have to follow any of it but no matter what's throw our way he follows with little comments or complaint. He was the only one could turn to after John died that could actually talk to that wouldn't judge me or think was crazy when told him about stuff that was happening."

"Liv, he's not only your partner but from first time I met him could tell you meant a lot to him. You both would go to hell and back to make sure the other one was safe. Partner's are suppose to be there for each other through thick-and-thin and rely on each other to make sure their safety that's what their for."

Sonia sighed as she walked into the room as she was shocked to see how many different things he was hooked up to but she kisses his forehead before sliding down into the chair next to his bed making sure she had grabbed one of his hands resting her head on the bed wiping at her eyes, "You scared me when I saw Olivia walk into the ER covered in blood to hear you had been shot was worst thing could think btu was sure that this morning was going to be the last time saw you alive. I love you Charlie."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _i decided to throw in Lugas who was in an episode from where she was in Germany in season 1_

* * *

_a few days later_

Broyls walks into the wing where his room was to see Peter leaning against the wall looking inside the room before he walks over and passes him a cup of hot coffee which he takes nodding before sipping it both looking inside the room where Olivia and Sonia were both asleep and a nurse was fiddling with something, "Anything new?"

Peter shakes his head, "Their not sure why he hasn't woken up since they had stopped giving him the medicine to sedate him."

A doctor walks over to them, "You're right it's a waiting game right now but seems his body just wants to heal some more before waking up. All of his tests are coming back good not indicating that something more that has gone wrong. No news can mean good news if think of it that way. The pneumonia he also has had made his lung capacity less at the moment but is improving."

A machine starts going off with them rushing into the room, "What's happening?" Peter asked seeing both woman were still asleep.

"His mind wants to wake up but right now his body is fighting to do so. What happened to him? He has some old burn marks and broken bones that have healed poorly over the last few weeks but some of them seem to go back about three months the bones didn't heal all good. Hoping he wakes soon."

Peter looks at Broyls and back at the doctor, "He was held hostage for the last three months. What now?"

Olivia opens her eyes when they leave the room looking at her partner before grabbing her jacket and heading to get something to eat.

Charlie starts to wake-up to feel someone holding his hand before opening his eyes noticing his wife had her head on the bed asleep while holding his hand as brush his own hand over hers smirking when it started to twitch from the brief movement as she started to also wake up looking at him, "Hey, you."

He yawns before she stands up kissing him briefly before hitting the call button so a nurse walks in, "I will tell the doctor."

He closes his eyes, "What-"

She grabs cup of water when he starts coughing, "You were shot at work about three days ago."

The doctor walks into the room looking at the machines than over him, "How you feeling?"

"Like was shot in the chest without a vest."

"Well, you also presented with a nasty case of pneumonia which would explain your sore lungs but with good results should be out of here in a few days."

Olivia was waiting outside while the doctor was inside but once he left she went inside, "Good to see you finally woke up."

He rolls his eyes before closing them, "Yeah, seems tired."

"Get some more rest and see you later."

Both watch her leave as he sighs, "Damn, breathing hurts."

"Pneumonia will do that to you especially walking pneumonia. Try and get some rest."

He could tell something was bothering her, "Hmm, what?"

She sits back down in a chair, "Was worried about you. When I saw her walk into the Emergency Room covered in blood thought had lost you."

"Have no plans on...going," he starts coughing. "Going anywhere."

She lifts his hand kissing the back, "I hope not. Two months ago I wasn't feeling good so saw my doctor who said am pregnant."

He raises an eyebrow smirking, "Am sorry haven't been around past-"

She moves to lay next to him on the bed resting her head on his shoulder, "Think can forgive you. I love you Charlie."

He turns his head to kiss top of her head before closing his eyes, "I love you too."

_/_

_later that night_

Olivia couldn't stop thinking about what was going on with the case about her partner which wasn't much so she was worried that there was something they were missing as head to the lab after making a round to check on him but he was asleep for the night. She saw Peter was there doing something, "Peter?"

He looked up as she walked into the lab, "Thought would be sleeping?"

She shrugs, "Could say the same thing to you."

"Well, it hasn't been an emotional rollercoaster the last few days for me. Everything okay?"

"Charlie woke up a few hours ago but will wait until morning to question and see if can remember anything. Guard is outside his room and Sonia told him the news but staying with him since should be released in a few days baring that there are no complications with his health but so far all is looking good, you?"

He hands her a cup of scotch, "What yuo thinking?"

She takes a sip, "That there has to be something were missing as to why someone would come in here and shot him. Not sure what happened to him but it's connected to the note, break-in and the shooting over the last few days but until he can tell us more we have no clues about who could behind this."

He sighs before she answers her phone and listens to someone before hanging up, "What was that?"

"Someone at the diner was able to remember where he had been walking from and got a general area to start looking." The ride to the warehouse was in silence as she grabs a flashlight and passes one to him before they could get inside two SUV's pull up outside and six guys surround them with guns. "What the hell?"

"Federal agents drop your weapon," one man shouted. "NOW!"

She drops her gun before their pushed against the hood of one SUV, "Dunham," one said before walking over and she saw it was Lugas. "Let them go."

She sighed at seeing her friend, "Lugas, what are you doing here?"

"Someone that was seen here was reported to be selling government secrets," he shows her a picture. "Seen him?"

She looked and was shocked to see it was Charlie, "Yeah, he was held captive here for we think about three months."

"Well, that sounds about the time we have been looking into the case but where's he now?"

"Wait, you think he was selling state secrets and faked his disappearance?" Peter asked.

"We need to speak to him to really know what was going on," one man said. "He was reported to be behind this."

Lugas could see something was bothering his friend, "Liv, whose the man in the picture?"

"He's my partner and recovering from his captivity and being shot three days ago."

"We already know was a man was also trying to sell the screts but we have no idea what he looks like but have a name. James Keller."

They search the warehouse but Peter walks up the stairs to find a file cabinet which he picks the lock to find tons of files but Lugas comes into the room, "Find something?"

"There are a bunch of files in here pertaining to what they had tried to get out of Charlie when he was held here."

"We need to speak to him tonight," Lugas shakes his head. "Are they close? She seemed like was pissed at the thought of us suggesting he was a traitor."

"Her other partner had turned out to be a traitor but Charlie...he's as clean as they come."

He runs a hand through his brown hair, "I know about the pattern but what makes think-"

"You know about the shapeshifters?" He nods. "One of them took over him about three months ago and she killed the person but few hours later we find out somehow he had survived the shift but were not sure as of how at the moment. He was shot three days ago by how we think was holding him captive."

/

Lugas and another man on his team followed them back to the hospital while the rest of them stayed there to search everything that was in the warehouse but he could tell something was much different about his old friend from the last time that he had seen her in Germany but wasn't sure what.

Sonia looked up as there was a knock at the door to see Olivia and Peter with another man before they walk inside, "You're here late."

Charlie could tell something was up and turned to his wife, "Think can give Liv and me a minute?"

She nods before kissing his hand, "Will go and get something to drink."

They watch her leave and turn to the man sitting up, "Not that mind seeing you Liv but what's going on?"

"Lugas and me were in the Marines together and works for government CIA in Germany but has some questions for you."

He runs a hand through his black hair, "Okay, will help if can remember something."

"I know about the pattern so no need to worry about that," her friend said. "You remember the people who held you captive? What they looked like?"

"They called themselves Hanson and Thompson but not sure if there were more. Both tall with brown hair. One had a scar on side of his face."

Lugas sighs, "Geo Hanson and Vladimir Thompson both raised in New York but moved to Frankfurt about 3 years ago," he clicks his phone a few times and shows him a picture. "Them?" He nods. "We have tried to track down their location for more than fourteen months after we lost them but nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _I decided to throw in some action for the team and see where it goes from there since Charlie was one of my favorite characters in the show and Alternate Charlie isn't the same on the show as the real one ever was and still trying to catch up on what happened on season 3 but might get back on track eventually_

* * *

Charlie and Olivia could both see that the new information wasn't a good thing for the man but share a lot which she read as _'what-the-hell-Liv?'_ but she shrugs her shoulders having no idea what was bothering her old friend knowing the lack of evidence was bothering everyone involved especially since concerned one of their own.

"How about you tell us what you remember," he told him hoping for something more. "Maybe can get somewhere with that."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, "Liv had been in an accident which left my division to investigate while Peter worked on figuring out about why Washington had shut down the Fringe. Turned out a shapeshifter wanted to get at her using a nurse which another agent, Peter and me chased to an old building where we split up but the last thing I remember was someone coming down from the ceiling and firing my weapon. I came to on and off throughout my stay don't remember too much."

She could tell this was frustrating him but knew he needed sleep, "Think that's it for now."

Lugas and his agent followed her out of the room where the other man huffed, "We need to know more about what-"

"He needs to sleep just woke up from being shot three days ago and before that he was held captive for the last three months so his memory is a little hazy but pressing the matter is only going to make him more pissed off than already is over not having any recollection of whatever the hell happened there."

Lugas knew she was right, "We can talk to him tomorrow just give me a call," he kissed her cheek. "Night Liv."

She watched them leave and turned her head when heard someone coming near but was Sonia, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just something about the last case should head home."

Charlie opened his eyes a little when his door opened again frowning when wasn't his partner, "Hey there."

She walks over and hands him a smoothie, "Think can hold that down?"

He scoots over so she can lay next to him where her head falls to his shoulder, "Better than what their trying to pass off as food."

He takes a drink before kissing top of her head but she kisses him on the lips until need air, "I love you Charlie."

"I love you too," he said resting cheek on top of her head as they both fall asleep.

* * *

_a few days later_

Olivia walks into the lab to see Peter working in the office on his laptop as Astrid was hunched over something on the table while Walter was mumbling to himself so she walks around passing out everyone order for lunch and heads to the office where Peter looks up smirking at her as sit next to him, "Find something?"

He shakes his head, "With everything your friend and his team collected so far nothing is connecting us to whoever was holding him. As for how he survived not sure about that either. Walter is working on a theory about how that happened out there right now but he has been in his own world for most of the day as you have noticed, Charlie?"

She hands him some food before digging into her own, "No more memory about what happened which is driving him crazy but wants to get out of there more than ever. Sonia has been helping keep him there but am sure he will be breaking out of there in a day or two wanting to head home for once but don't blame him."

Astrid walks into the office, "Seems that we know there are other shapeshifters and both men have to be out there how do we find them?"

She was about to say something when her phone rings and answers without looking at the caller id, "Dunham?"

"Liv, someone knocked out a guard and me by the time I came too they took her," Charlie told her. "What the hell?"

"I am on my way now. Don't worry," she said hanging up. "Someone knocked him and a guard out before kidnapping Sonia but why?"

Peter grabs his jacket as head for her car and race to the hospital, "Why take her and not him?"

"No idea but we need to figure this out and soon," she calls Broyls and waits until he answers on third ring. "Hear what happened?"

He had been in a meeting and no idea, "What?" She relayed what she knew. "Will send a team there and he's being moved to a safe house."

Charlie was pacing around his room after he had been checked over and changed into jeans and t-shirt that Sonia had brought in for when he was going to be released but he hears the door start to open so he was reaching for his gun when see it was Olivia and Peter so he glances around the room, "What the hell is going on?"

"Not sure but Broyls wants to move you to a safe-"

He interrupts her, "No way in hell I am going anywhere."

"Then we can head to the office and see what can find on security tapes."

/

_at the Federal Building_

Olivia watched as her partner walked into the building favoring his bad side but she could tell he belonged in a hospital still but also knew there was no way in hell she was going to get him to stay there while the woman he loved was out there with someone who kidnapped her and possibly him as they head to her office to see Broyls waiting there, "Sir."

Broyls nods at them before passing a tablet to each one, "Everything on the security feeds around the place are on there. Try and see if something seems familiar. Lugas and his team are on their way here and maybe between all of you can find something that can lead you somewhere to find out where they have her."

Charlie shakes his head as look over the feed but pauses it, "I found them on the back door feed leaving a few minutes after they knocked me out."

"Looks like found the car that they left in also," Peter said before handing it to Olivia who types the information into the computer. "Seems it was stolen last night."

Olivia had a bad feeling, "We can get a BOLO and APB out on all of them and see if can lead us somewhere."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _I decided to throw in some action for the team and see where it goes from there since Charlie was one of my favorite characters in the show and Alternate Charlie isn't the same on the show as the real one ever was and still trying to catch up on what happened on season 3 but might get back on track eventually_

* * *

Olivia watched as Charlie sunk down onto the couch in her office and thought she needed to make sure to keep an eye on him for something that maybe going wrong even if he was senior agent she had almost lost him twice and wasn't about to take the chance that a third time might do it though.

Lugas walks into the office after Broyls leaves, "Sorry to hear about your wife. Anything?"

"We have them on camera entering and leaving also the van they drove away in but nothing so far," he hissed running a hand over his tired face. "What the hell they take her for?"

"There has to be a reason for it but not sure yet."

Another agent comes to the door, "A Geo Hanson is on the phone wanting to speak to agent Francis."

"Trace the call," he ordered the man before grabbing the phone. "Who the hell are you?"

A man chuckles on the other line, "Tsk tsk agent Francis tone like that will get your beautiful wife harmed and might even killed."

He tries to calm down but was fighting his emotions inside, "What do you want?"

"See your friends there were able to kill a friend of mine before had the chance to get what we wanted from her. See we used you to get information but was surprised that you initially survived the transformation since no one has ever lived through that but we didn't get the chance to figure out how exactly that came about."

"What does that have to do with her?"

The man laughs, "I already know your friends are tracing this call so when you get the address come alone and we can finish what started before my friend was killed and I will assure you she wont be harmed but if I see anyone that looks like a fed she wont live long enough to have this baby or see you again."

He sighs as they hang up, "Get the address?" The man hands him it before he looks at it. "God damn it."

"What's important about that address?" Olivia asked.

"The first place we met was at a bar here in Boston but the place next to it has been closed down for years after the city deemed it a health hazard he's holding her there."

/

_at the address_

Olivia wasn't to sure about letting him go inside alone but for now she had to trust him to get it done but they were two doors down from the place in case something goes wrong and they were close by to get there making sure help was nearby if something was to go wrong and needed it.

Charlie approaches the place and walks inside to see his wife with a cut to her forehead that had dried blood caked in her hair and he had to take a few deep breaths to control his anger for the man who was trying to get something from him and goes after Sonia who was innocent. He walked over to her running a hand over her arm as she opens her eyes a little, "I got her in front room, Liv?"

"Once we know its safe were going in," she reassured him. "Be careful."

He looked around, "Always am, kiddo."

"Yeah, that's why you're the one walking around there without backup."

"Gonna be fine," he said as saw an open door and headed for it to see a man sitting at a table with a phone in one hand but what surprised him the most was another man standing over him. "What the hell?"

Both men smirk at him raising guns at him, "Were from another world that am sure you already know but for now we have no idea how you survived the transformation but have an idea which goes back to when you were a little boy and someone did something to you changing something inside of you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"William Bell and cortaxifan trial in Ohio when you were growing up but spent a year there when your mother was ill," both raise their guns pointing them at him. "He did something to you in the same way he did to your partner but it had a different effect on you than on her which is-"

Two shots ring out as he puts bullets in their chests, "Their down."

Just then, a FBI swat team rushes into the room led by Olivia who was glad to see both of them in one piece, "Everything okay?"

He nods before rushing over to where Olivia was untying Sonia, "You okay?"

She yawned before her eyelids were becoming heavy, "My head is killing me a lot."

/

_a few hours later_

Peter walked into the hospital waiting room to pass around some coffee as sit down next to Olivia who had been waiting along with her partner who had been pacing since they arrived there and she was rushed into OR after someone had found a bleed in her shoulder that needed to be repaired before got worse.

A man in scrubs walks in drawing their attention, "The surgery went well turns out she was stabbed but nothing to bad. Both mom and baby will be fine."

All of them sigh in relief, "When can see her?"

"Were getting her into a room at the moment but a nurse will come and get you when can see her. Visiting hours ended already but only family can spend the night," he said shaiking their hands. "If any questions just ask a nurse and they can come and find me but she should be waking up sometime in the morning."

A nurse walks over not long after and shows them to a room, "Family can stay with her but rest have a few minutes."

Olivia and Peter pat him on the shoulder, "Try and get some sleep," she said. "Will stop by to see you in the morning with some coffee and few things."

Charlie heads into the room pulling up the chair next to the bed kissing her forehead before sitting down grabbing her hand where he was rubbing circles on the back, "Sonia, I am so sorry about everything that happened all because of me and that it caused you to be dragged in this whole mess."

/

_in the morning_

Peter walks into the lab to see that Walter was they're going through a big box that was there with other boxes already opened with their contents were all over the floor as he walks over seeing Astrid was also doing the same thing and he hands her a cup of coffee which she takes offering him a smile, "Thanks."

He raises an eyebrow, "What are you looking for?"

"Walter thinks a list of names for the Cortaxifan trials are in here somewhere so am looking."

Olivia walked in as Walter grabbed something shouting, "Found it."

Peter grabbed it as looked it over, "He's right there has to be 30 names here."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _I decided to throw in some action for the team and see where it goes from there since Charlie was one of my favorite characters in the show and Alternate Charlie isn't the same on the show as the real one ever was and still trying to catch up on what happened on season 3 but might get back on track eventually_

* * *

Peter took the list and skimmed through the names on the list and came across Charlie's name which was a surprise to everyone in the room but handed the list to Olivia when he cme across her name and the few others that they had already found out had been tested on through their cases but not sure what to do with the names.

"What are we going to do with the list?" Astrid asked. "Now that we know them."

Olivia answers, "We can give it to Broyls and they can go through it running some tests and now what are dealing with."

Walter nods at this, "I can do most of the tests here for the locals ones here but waht about agent Francis?"

Peter knew would be hard for the man to leave his wife at the moment, "Olivia can talk to him and see if can get him to come here or have to wait."

/

_at the hospital_

Nurses had been going in and out of the room all night and surprised that neither person in the room even stirred but they made sure not to wake them up all seeing that he was in the need of some pretty descent sleep that probably hadn't had in quite a few weeks but was sure he wouldn't be admitting it.

Charlie woke up in early morning to someone opening the door to her room seeing Olivia and Peter, "Hm, morning Liv."

She hands him a cup of coffee before leaning against the wall, "We may have found something that can help figure out what could be happening."

He runs a hand over his face sipping the coffee, "I am guess this means you need me to come down to the lab?"

Peter answers him, "Actually, right now we just can use a blood sample and then if need something more can come back. Pretty sure you don't want to leave."

He looks over at his sleeping wife before nodding, "Never liked needles except when we had the whole damn monster thing. Let's get this over with."

Olivia handed him a few needles and vials, "You find out anything new?"

"Going to be in here a few days to make sure no complications but so far both are doing just fine," he yawned. "She should be out of here in a few days. No perminate damage."

Peter got his arm ready to draw blood as a nurse walks into the room glaring at them, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing that need to know," Olivia told her but when she leaves could see he had new scars. "Get looked over while in here."

"Liv, I am fine just a few new bruises and scars," he winced when the needle went in. "Am going to be just fine."

She pats him on the shoulder not missing the shudder that passed through him at the simple touch, "Just be careful don't need you to be out of commission for longer because not caring for yourself. She needs you to be there for her and can't do that if you're not at your best which can't if you're in here too."

"If need to will have someone look me over."

Peter draws his blood blood putting the vials in a plastic bag, "This will be enough for now but try and get some sleep before the nurses decide to admit you into here."

Sonia wakes up when they leave and looks over at him smirking, "What was that about?"

He leans over kissing her briefly, "Something about an old case we have been working on and needed to draw some blood."

She sighs once again as rest her hand on top of his, "Look like crap should be checked out."

"Olivia and you seem to be thinking the same thing but am fine if needed I will have someone look-" he said before he collapsed.

She hit the call button repeatedly and a nurse comes inside seeing him on the ground shaking she calls out, "Need help in here NOW!"

Sonia watched as they took him out of the room as a nurse stays behind, "Did he hit his head? Is he prone to seizures?"

"He's never had one before but that didn't look like one I have ever seen before but no he didn't hit anything that had seen," she grabs his phone had left on the table by side of her bed easily getting past his password and pulled up his contacts scrolling down to the one she wanted and hit the button.

Olivia picked up her phone, "Dunham?"

"Something happened he just collapsed and shaking they-"

"What are the doctors thinking there?"

"They think a seizure but has never had one and didn't hit his head."

"I am on my way back there now but will find something out," she hangs up and see Peter staring at her. "Charlie collapsed they think might have had a seizure but Sonia said didn't look like one she has ever seen also thinks that no way it was one so we need to get over there to find out what the hell happened."

He puts a hand on her shoulder, "Were going to figure this out. If anything will bring him back here," he grabs her keys to the SUV off the table before she has the chance to as Walter follows them as he turns on her sirens and lights before speeding away to the hospital but she was out before he had parked but they follow her back to her room. "Anything?"

She shakes her head worried for her husband but could tell the other three were also, "Haven't heard anything new."

/

_a few hours later_

Broyls walks back to the waiting room where Olivia was pacing around while Peter was leaning against a wall watching her taking looks at Walter who had been mumbling to himself while Astrid was typing away at her laptop before passing around some coffee to everyone drawing their attention to him, "I have made arrangements to transfer him to the lab once they have him stable enough and everything you requested is sent there being set up."

Astrid looks up at her boss, "I will go and make sure it's all going alright."

"We know something else?" Olivia asked. "About what happened?"

"So far they are running some more tests with him but once stable we can get him to the lab."

A doctor walks into the room and over to them, "We have finished running our tests and at the moment we have no idea what exactly what caused Agent Francis to collapse. Right now we have him stabilized enough that as requested he can be transferred to where ever you want by a team of EMT's whenever you are ready."

Walter looks up as she said that, "If the lab is ready we can head there now."

Olivia runs a hand through her hair before sighing, "I am going to tell her so she at least knows something," she said before heading back to Sonia's room where she was sitting up staring blankly at the TV screen which was showing some weird soap opera but she didn't seem to actually register she was there. "The tests are done."

Sonia looks over at her husband's partner who she knew he was really close to, "They come up with something? What happened?"

"Walter is going to run some tests and try to figure that out at the minute but will let you know."

"Charlie never told me what he ever was doing with work but sometimes I could see that something was bothering him. Over the last year he seemed to be more frustrated about something. When he started not coming home I was beginning to worry that he was doing something but should have realized-"

"Were not all entirely sure what's going on at the moment but hope to figure something out."

/

_at the lab_

Astrid was the only one in the lab when two EMT's bring in a stretcher with Charlie laying there but she ushers them where to put him in middle of the room where they help her hook him up to the few machines that were there and she was shocked to see him in such bad shape as rest of them come in, "All hooked up here."

Walter walks around making sure was all good, "Now we can run more tests but will need to sedate him for the time being."

Olivia raises an eyebrow, "Why do that?"

"To make sure he doesn't wake up during this. It might be painful and easier to do with him knocked out."

Peter and Astrid help him do somethings as she stood there watching but she was worried as saw all of the new scars adorning his chest since she had seen him a few months ago without a shirt on during the whole monster ordeal so she could tell something more happened that he had no idea or wasn't tell him, "We know anything?"

"X-rays show he has some old fractures that didn't heal properly which we can work with and a few infections that still have to treat."

"So, you have an idea what happened?" Astrid asked him. "Why he collapsed?"

"Right now have a few ideas that might be why but not sure until we do some more tests."


End file.
